


your eyes are like outer space (i fall into zero gravity state)

by radiantarrow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choi Youngjae is a Brat, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantarrow/pseuds/radiantarrow
Summary: “Shut up, you can’t convince me you’re smooth now, it’s a little too late for that.” Youngjae says, head pushed into the wardrobe again.“What’s that supposed to mean? I’ve always been smooth.” Jaebeom is glad Youngjae isn’t facing him, he can’t even keep a straight face himself.“Is that so? I seem to remember a certain then-redhead coming up to me after an interview, cheeks as red as his hair, asking whether his shoulders and his personality are really my favorite parts about him.” Youngjae pauses for a second, turns towards his boyfriend again, cocks his head to the side and oh-so-innocently claims, “It must’ve been someone else then.”Or: Jaebeom and Youngjae are supposed to go on a date but Youngjae can't find the shirt he wants to wear.





	your eyes are like outer space (i fall into zero gravity state)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for [ nicole ](http://www.twitter.com/yuglisas)!!! truthfully i'm not 100% happy with this, but bear with me - finals are coming up sigh!!!
> 
> the title is a lyric from jaebeom's song HOLIC :>

They’re supposed to be going on a date. They haven’t actually planned what exactly they’re going to be doing yet, but they’re in New York –– not a lot of people recognize them here –– and Jaebeom guesses they can go sightseeing if nothing else. They’ve done it before, in Berlin, using horrible Google Translate to ask the locals where they can find whatever it was that they were looking for. It’s nice to think back on it and have something to laugh about.

“Beom, I can’t find my black supreme shirt,” Youngjae turns so that instead of facing the wardrobe, he is now facing Jaebeom instead, “have you seen it anywhere?”. Jaebeom doesn’t understand how Youngjae neatly unpacks his clothes at every hotel they go to and  _ still _ manages to misplace things. Jaebeom lives out of his carrier and is doing perfectly fine in comparison.

“Nope sorry,” Jaebeom replies, “but for the record — even if I had seen it I wouldn’t have told you, I’m enjoying the view too much.” A grin etches across his face, but the smugness doesn’t last long. Before he realizes what is happening, Youngjae throws a shirt at his face. And honestly, if Youngjae hadn’t giggled and blushed cutely, he would have found it in himself to be a little mad. Probably. No guarantees though.

“Shut up, you can’t convince me you’re smooth  _ now _ , it’s a little too late for that.” Youngjae says, head pushed into the wardrobe again.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’ve always been smooth.” Jaebeom is glad Youngjae isn’t facing him, he can’t even keep a straight face himself.

“Is that so? I seem to remember a certain then-redhead coming up to me after an interview, cheeks as red as his hair, asking whether his shoulders and his personality are really my favorite parts about him.” Youngjae pauses for a second, turns towards his boyfriend again, cocks his head to the side and oh-so-innocently claims “It must’ve been someone else then.”

Jaebeom is full on laughing now, mainly out of embarrassment, “Got any more secret admirers I have no idea about?”. Youngjae joins him, head thrown back and eyes closing with the intensity of his giggles. Jaebeom can’t help but look at the expanse of his neck, his collarbones and the little moles scattered on his torso. 

“Yeah,” Youngjae replies after calming down a little, “there was this other guy — tons of piercings and always in a leather jacket — who would constantly let me get away with the dumbest stuff even though he had this tough guy image. It was cute.”

Jaebeom crawls to the foot of the bed, sitting down and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s torso, pulling him further away from the wardrobe. He finds his favorite mole right by the younger’s belly button, leaves a little peck on it, before tilting his head up and looking at him. 

“You should’ve told me all these boys have been trying to win you over, I can’t let that happen.” He says, pulling Youngjae down towards the bed and into his arms. They both know Youngjae should finally get dressed so that they can leave the hotel, but neither of them seem to care very much as Youngjae clumsily tumbles onto Jaebeom.They shift a little so that they are actually facing each other, but still remain a mess of tangled limbs. 

They lazily kiss for a few minutes, lips pressed together, Youngjae’s hand drawing patterns on Jaebeom’s shoulders and back, while Jaebeom runs his hand through the long, blue strands of hair at the back of his head, every so often scraping his nails against the short hairs of the undercut.

“I liked them all equally, you know.” Youngjae whispers after a while, eyes closed and smile on his face, while Jaebeom lightly ghosts over his cheekbones with his index finger. Jaebeom is lost for a second, mumbling a “Mhm?” to ask for clarification, their previous conversation long forgotten.

“The admirers, I mean,” Youngjae clarifies, eyes still closed, “I liked them because no matter what hair color or type of jacket it was that I was faced with, the person was always the same. Steady yet soft, opinionated yet understanding, a listener and a talker; someone I didn’t necessarily have to use words with, but also someone that made me realize that talking about your feelings without being embarrassed of them is important.” Jaebeom can feel his cheeks heating up. When Youngjae’s eyes flutter open, Jaebeom choses to hide his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Youngjae turns his head and kisses his hair.

Jaebeom inhales, exhales, and then says “I’m not used to you being cheesy, stop making me blush.” He lightly hits Youngjae’s shoulder, making him laugh and say “Stop acting like me being cheesy is the only time you blush around me.”

Jaebeom slowly comes out of hiding and looks at Youngjae with a dumbfounded expression, his mouth opened in an O-shape. Youngjae smiles, quickly leans over, presses his hands against his boyfriend’s jaw to close it a little, and kisses him again. He fully leans over Jaebeom — straddles him now — kiss quickly turning more heated, with Jaebeom roaming his hands over Youngjae’s still exposed back.

That’s when he remembers how they found themselves in this position in the first place — Youngjae was supposed to simply get dressed for their date. He pulls away and tells Youngjae as much, and despite the incredible amount of willpower it takes to resist Youngjae’s pout, he insists on going out.

“Beommie, I’ve  _ told _ you, I can’t find the shirt I’m looking for. We can’t go out.” Youngjae says, adorably pouty. 

Jaebeom groans while getting up from the bed, hears Youngjae whisper something about  _ old people  _ (he ignores it, for the sake of his own sanity), and then walks over to his own carrier. You see — just yesterday Jaebeom may or may not have seen Youngjae throw the shirt onto the floor, only for it to land in his carrier, while choosing a shirt to wear underneath his button-up for their countless interviews of the day, and, well, Jaebeom being Jaebeom, didn’t really think twice about it before zipping his carrier shut before they left the room. 

After he roams around his carrier for a while, he finds the shirt Youngjae has been looking for and proudly holds it up, triumphant smile on his face. Youngjae gawks at him and puts it on, he then rolls the sleeves up a little (it’s his version of the bisexual jeans cuffing, he always claims) before running his hand through his hair a few times. He inspects himself in the mirror for a little while, and Jaebeom appreciates the view.

Youngjae doesn’t seem to realize just yet, and so Jaebeom finds himself looking at Youngjae’s biceps, infinitely slimmer than what he would like it to be, but he respects Youngjae’s decision nonetheless. He would be a hypocrite if he didn’t. 

He looks at the silver bracelet Youngjae never takes off — Jaebeom had gifted it to him years ago, back when they first got together. It’s slightly too big for his wrist, always has been, but Youngjae likes it that way, claiming that if it was too tight, he’d have to take it off before bed because it would bother him too much. 

As Youngjae fixes his hair again, he gets a peek of the mole by Youngjae’s temple. Jaebeom has told him before that he thinks Youngjae is a universe, too complex and filled with wonders to merely be human; has told him before that he thinks Youngjae’s moles are all of the stars and planets orbiting in his universe. 

Youngjae looks at him through the mirror placed by the wardrobe and smiles at him. Jaebeom, at the prospect of being caught, can feel his face heating up again, so he ducks his head for a second to compose himself. Youngjae giggles and walks towards him, pecks his lips again and says “I’m so in love with you, you goofy dork.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t blush this time, instead he squeezes Youngjae’s hand, still in his, and replies, “I’m in love with you too.” He presses another peck on his boyfriend’s lips.

Their hands untangle and they both pocket their most important belongings — their phones, wallets and keycards — before heading out of the hotel room and officially starting their date.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> say hi on [ twitter!!!](http://www.twitter.com/cyjpher)  
> \--
> 
> HOLD UP YALL.... i posted this and three hours later got7official posted behind the scenes pics of 2jaes helicopter date in new york . AND youngjae was wearing a black supreme shirt,,, i am Scared of the powers i possess


End file.
